


Charles adopts a son

by LostOneHero



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Charles adopts Beetlejuice and wants to make juno regret being dead
Relationships: Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz/Emily Deetz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Charles adopts a son

**Author's Note:**

> to understand the whole Charles fighting demkns thing read the Beetlejuice chapter in my drabbles series  
> I'm taking that basic concept haven't decided to go full crossover

Charles nearly passed out when Beetlejuice told them that his age converted to 23, he was nearly half his age. He needed a drink or just to reevaluate his life choices that lead him to this moment.

He sat in his office looking in an old box he has. The wooden carvings surrounding the box would raise anyone curiosity if they were dead at least. He has been debating returning to that line of work, he knows he would return to peak shape when he fights but he doesn't want to put his family in danger and he promised Emily that he would go back if Lydia was in trouble.

Hell he nearly did when Beetlejuice tried to marry her.... but even then he knew he was given false information even born dead he could never become human or well alive. His mother is an awful demon and if he sees her again he will go back just to punt her to hell.

A loud banging nearly caused Charles to drop his box before he could hide it again.

"HEY CHUCK LYDIA TOLD ME TO ASK YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO NOT BEONG ABLE TO GROW LIMBS BACK" Beetlejuice yelled through the door.

Charles rubbed his temples knowing Beetlejuice was being serious and he probably didn't know that he had a protesthies leg that went to his hip. He lost it in a nasty fight with a demon he was trying to protect Emily from getting hurt.

"Just a moment BJ." Charles sighs putting the box back into a hidden door in the floor of the closet. He gets up with a sigh and opens the door to the born dead who rushes in.

"So Lydia keeps saying your missing a leg and living people can't grow them back but you have both." Beetlejuice rapidly fires off.

Charles rolls up his right pant leg to show off the the gray leg. "Its a fake leg Beetlejuice I lost it in an accident when I was 25."

Beetlejuice looked horrified and amazed. "You have a fake leg how is that possible? You breathers are weird can't even grow back limbs."

"Right Beetlejuice how about we discuss this later maybe we can spend the day together." Charles bites his tongue when beetlejuice screeches

"Of course Chuck i'll even wear a clean suit."

Charles smiles watching Beetlejuice phase through the door up to the Maitland attic.

........

Beetlejuice was acting like a curious child but was also too scared to move away from Charles. "Let's go to the old hobby shop Adam and Barbara need more paint and wood for there town model." He specially did not say anything he needed or wanted.

"We can get that any day Bj this is a you and me day so what do you want, you're among the living and can be seen." Charles smiles softly

Beetlejuice's demeanor seemed to changed and his hair had stripes of purple. "What I want?"

"Of course anything reasonable and not illegal."

The ghost with the most looked small and in barely a whisper. "Can we go get ice cream?"

Charles nods "of course there's a place down this block."

Beetlejuice followed Charles like a lost puppy and his eyes light up seeing the ice cream stand. "Can I have a cone to myself? Can I get pistachio? I don't want to share and not get any."

Charles strong gaze soften immensely looking at Beetlejuice. "You don't have to share with anyone Bj." He had a strong suspicion that sharing meant something entirely different then what he knew it meant.

Charles ordered himself a small cup of vanilla and gave Beetlejuice a large cone filled to the brim with pistachio ice cream. "Enjoy kid."

Beetlejuice already getting ice cream everywhere on and around himself eating it. "I'm older then you."

Charles sighs and takes a napkin. "May I?"

"Sure whatever Chuck." Beetlejuice doesn't even know what he agreed to and stiffens when Charles begins to clean the ice cream on his face. It wasn't unpleasant and he was being gental and didn't hurt him.

"There now where we go somewhere else you won't spread the sticky ice cream."

Beetlejuice looked at Charles in awe "is that cleaning?"

"A form yeah why?" Charles asked dreading the answer.

"Mom said cleaning was using a grater on my skin to clean myself."

Charles blinked and thought to himself. Yeah he might just go back to being a knight to just go to saturn to find her and make her regret her death. "What do you think a bath is?"

"OH thats easy its when you sit in a tub of salt after getting cleaned." Beetlejuice says confidently

Charles might just have to call Remy. "Oh no that isn't true at all, I can show you what a real bath is and how to get clean without pain."

Beetlejuice looked confused but happy "sure thing Chuck you got me ice cream I'll do what you want."

Charles smiles but internally he is making a list of things to do to juno. "Well we can go to the hardware store now."

"Two places in one day this is the best day ever thanks Chuck."

.......

They returned home as the sun set. Beetlejuice immediately went to Lydia to tell her everything that happened and Charles decided to talk to the Maitland.

"We need to have a serious talk about Beetlejuice." Charles sighs shutting the door to his office which doesn't mean much to two ghosts.

"Look we are being civil because Lydia likes him and because he doesn't understand things because he is young." Barbara sighs. "He still tried to exercise me."

"I understand but you also have to factor in his abusive mother he thought before today getting clean was being scrubbed with a grater and a bath happened after which was a tub full of salt." Charles says calmly

Adam looked like he was about to faint and Barbara looked sick.

"So he wasn't lying when he said he didn't know about consent." Adam covered his mouth. "I can't imagine."

Barbara narrows her eyes. "Are you sure."

"Barbara " Adam gave a sharp look

"He was scared of asking for ice cream and I think sharing doesn't mean what we think it means to him." Charles sighs sitting in his chair.

"We can help with anything, shit uh what do you need from us." Barbara says regretting making Beetlejuice sleep on the roof and then looking back to how excited he was to have a place to stay.

"Just be nice and explain things to him, and he helped pick out figurines for your project so say nice things." He sighs "I'm going to help him later take a real bath."

Adam nods "I can help with that."

Charles shakes his head. "Can you set up the guest room because that will be his permanent room as of now, I need to speak to Delia about this "

The two ghost nod and head to the guest room as Charles gets up to explain things to Delia.

.......

Beetlejuice watched the bath with confused eyes. "Why are you filling it with water?" His hair was bright yellow.

"Its a bath Bj we use water and soap." Charles says smiling

"Aren't I suppose to be naked why are you letting me stay in my boxers?"

"I want you to be comfortable."

"Oh... is the water warm?"

"Yes it is"

"Can I go in?"

"Yes Bj go ahead I'll help wash you just tell me if its too much."

-after two hours-

Beetlejuice is in comfy pajamas wrapped in a blanket his hair bright green in content. "If that's getting clean I wanna do that everyday." The gray around his eyes is a constant along with his hair that stands on end.

"I'm glad you're OK Bj I'll be in my room with Delia if you need anything." Charles smiles "good night."

Beetlejuice was out like a light as Charles left.

Charles wondered if he could legally adopt a born dead the only one of his kind. He needed to contact his old friend on the other side.


End file.
